


【76R】猫睡老鼠(pwp)

by Mialin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialin/pseuds/Mialin
Summary: 简介：ABO世界观。





	【76R】猫睡老鼠(pwp)

**Author's Note:**

> 这次的ABO是“遇到命中注定的Alpha/Beta/Omega就会进入发情期，但是有特例”的设定，杰克的信息素为小麦，加布里尔是肉桂味的。

莱耶斯飞快地绕过守望先锋宿舍的二楼东面转角，转向通往三楼的逃生楼梯向上跑去。他像和同伴们打赌一次最多能跨多少个阶梯的孩子一口气跨过三、四个台阶，在重复了六次相同的动作后撞开楼梯间的大门继续奔跑。

 

身后震耳欲聋的脚步声不放弃地跟了上来，“咚咚咚”地和他的心跳达到了一样的频率，他的目光笔直向前，压根没想着回头，也不管事后该如何整理反手将停在走廊无人看管的扫除推车推翻。几瓶装着清洁液的喷雾器伴随着两三块黄色海绵掉在地上，其中一瓶的喷嘴甚至因猛烈撞击而脱落了。含盐酸的洁厕剂在光滑的地面上流了一片，那让莱耶斯大脑中的齿轮恢复了运作。

 

要是他们此时正处在密闭空间，而他的手里又正好有一瓶主要成分为次氯酸钠的消毒液①，也许他能尝试谋杀那位金发的追逐者，难看一点的话他们会同时命丧黄泉，就和殉情的小情侣一样。但事与愿违，一个刚从会议室跌跌撞撞逃脱出来的人怎么会携带这种东西，于是加布里尔只好扯了扯紧绷的裤子认命地继续奔跑。

 

“操！”抬起撞到木柜的右脚，莱耶斯大骂。麦克雷、麦克雷、麦克雷…！等那家伙明天从伊利欧斯回来后他就要掐死他，用这个他两天前就在不停催促后者搬回房间的木头柜子砸死那个混小子。他骂骂咧咧地跑到刻着“加布里尔.莱耶斯”大名的门前，将食指贴上指纹解锁装置再把自己粗鲁地摔进房间。

 

“去他妈的莫里森！”厚实的背部撞上铺着毛地毯的地板并发出沉重的闷声，但莱耶斯没闲时间在乎背后的剧痛，他几乎是飞扑上左方的橱柜翻找抑制剂。他抽出包在消菌塑胶袋内的无菌针筒和附带的药剂——毕竟比起效果缓慢的口服药物，直接注射相对来讲效用会快得多——接着拔掉针筒上的塑胶套，针管都尚未插进瓶子上软橡胶的洞口，自房门传来的强烈Alpha信息素就冲上了他的脊背。

 

妈的妈的妈的——加布里尔手心冒出的汗水使他抓不紧手上的小瓶子，珍贵的抑制剂洒在毛绒绒的地毯上，他垂下眼用了几秒钟思考如果现在扑上去把这些药剂吸进肚子里会发生什么，但得到的结果都是死路一条。为了碰到紧急状况时让莫里森能快速找到他而把对方的指纹也输进密码锁的档案内真是个错误。他已经无法让他的阴茎不勃起了，流水的屁股也是，他不清楚他的双腿为何在颤抖，他希望他能像只凶狠的猎豹对着后方守望先锋的指挥官发出警告的嘶嘶声，然后扑上去咬着对方的颈动脉不放。但最后加布里尔做的只是不轻不重地往那人英俊、被雕刻成铜像的脸上打了一拳，一个软到让他忍不住想咬舌自尽的拳头。

 

但是莫里森似乎被他的举动吓到了（或许是讶异于他还有力气能撑起双腿往自己的方向扑过来），一个没站稳向后跌坐在了地上。不巧的是他的右手正好拉着加布里尔没在挥拳的那只手，结局就是他们同时跌了下去，以一种对后者来说危急指数逼进上次在埃及的战役那般要命的姿势。

 

莱耶斯只感到他快被迎面而来的信息素逼得无法呼吸了，他喘得像个刚跑完全程马拉松的跑者却仍咬紧牙关不让任何喘息声有机会从嘴中冒出。八成是改造士兵计画所带来的优势，他的脑子没因为发情期而变成一团只想着性爱的浆糊，他在脑内快速地用在战场上过滤战术的效率淘汰掉一个又一个的逃脱方案，却绝望地发现它们的头上都大大地标示着“不可能的任务”。

 

“小加，”身下的罪魁祸首终于开口了，摆了摆不知放哪儿好的双手，莫里森挤出一个难看的微笑。 “我想我们该谈谈。”

 

“见鬼的我们有什么好谈？在谈之前能“麻烦”先把你那根鬼东西移开吗？”莱耶斯狠狠地皱起眉头，他感觉身体里有个小太阳在燃烧，由胸口一路蔓延到小腹的热源让他热得想干脆脱光全身的衣物跳进直布罗陀的大海里大字漂降温。莫里森无奈地看着他，好像这一切都是因他而起似的。

 

加布里尔发誓，他这辈子从没想过杰克就是他“命中注定的伴侣”——没错，指的就是那位自军中生活开始少说也和他相识了十几年的杰克.莫里森。以他们从小就在接受的性别分化知识来看，一个未受标记的Omega遇上命中注定的Alpha两者都会自动进入发情期是件再平凡不过的事，但他从未听说过有人的发情期是过了十多年才迟迟到来的。要不是杰克和他的神经都迟缓得像个老爷爷，就是他俩是发情期延迟的世界首例，齐格勒医生肯定会兴致勃勃地对他们做一堆实验，他不晓得哪个要好一点。

 

虽然他能隐约记得在首次见到莫里森时他确实有闻到很清楚的信息素——而且还是在将近一百人的军队中——那时加布里尔真的以为他的“伴侣”就混在这些吵杂的男人里，但等了五分钟那传说中的突发性发情期都没到来（倒不是说他在期待这点），于是他只当作是凑巧。日后遇上莫里森后才发现原来那气味就是从这个Alpha身上传出的，不过由于两人都没提起关于什么伴侣的事，他也没多去留意。毕竟谁知道过了这么久后那可恶的发情期才姗姗来迟。

 

反正，不论他的细胞出了什么问题，加布里尔能确信的是他刚才经历了人生中最糗同时也最痛恨的十五分钟。开会开到一半时被突如其来的热潮引得两腿无法站直；身体同样也遇到了类似状况的杰克立刻就透过空气中一瞬间增强的Omega信息素察觉到了一切；当时也处在会议室内、身为Alpha的的安娜都瞪大了没被眼罩盖住的那只眼球，惊愕地看着莫名其妙成为伴侣的两人，那是他头一次看见她那么惊讶。

 

被两个Alpha一起注视着的加布里尔本能地想朝属于自己的那一位寻求庇护，他能感觉到他的信息素内添上了些和“暗影守望指挥官”这个名词一点也不合的示弱成分，搭配上发情期，他简直像个懦弱可怜的发情Omega在渴望被拥抱、侵入。莱耶斯恨死了这个想像。

 

杰克看着他，眼神和见到猎物的老鹰没什么两样——要是被某些偏激的爱国份子得知向来负面消息多得像座小山的莱耶斯居然用他们的国鸟来形容面临发情的Alpha他肯定又要被大肆批评一番了。

 

老鹰先生迈开脚步往莱耶斯的方向走去，安娜则自觉地退出了会议室并用她拿手的“随时随地都能在三秒内隐身消失”的技能迅速地远离他们也方便让她的气息尽早散去。鉴于杰克正不知不觉地发出威吓性的信息素在驱逐房间内的另一个Alpha以宣示对莱耶斯的主权，想必她也不太好受。莱耶斯吞了吞口水，杰克每靠近一步他的情热就更难以平复，阴茎半勃，紧身裤勒得他裆部发疼，自身分泌出的体液浸湿了包裹着臀部的布料。而当杰克伸出一只手试图想碰触他时，他转身逃跑了。

 

假如把逃跑的原因画成一张圆饼图，那大概有一大半是为了逃而逃，其余的半圆则由“莫里森是我的伴侣开什么狗屁玩笑？”跟“所以我们真的是一对？”拼和而成。这也是为何莱耶斯和莫里森会绕过无人的办公区和天桥一路跑到宿舍区又跑进前者的房间里，能庆幸的就是上班时间守望先锋的成员们都好好地待在工作岗位上，否则他们方才那么大的动静肯定会造成不小的骚动。

 

“我想我们该谈谈。”莫里森又重复了一次，好像他是个只会反覆播放相同内容的答录机。 “或是你想之后再谈。”

 

金发男人动了下被压住的双腿，莱耶斯这才注意到他正咬着牙用柔软的臀肉磨蹭着屁股下挺立的阴茎，杰克伸手抚上他后颈腺体的位置，情欲像烟火般在脑子内炸开扩散到每个细胞。等莱耶斯回过神来聚焦好模糊的视野，他早就泄恨似地含着对方的嘴唇并把它咬得通红、破皮。而那该死地却让那人看起来更好看了，早在铜像刚立起来时奥斯顿就抱怨过建座彩色的雕像不是更好，当时莱耶斯所给的反应是个玩笑性的嗤笑和耸肩。他对那座铜像还是保持着不予置评的态度，不过对于“彩色”那部分倒是多了点兴趣。

 

莫里森舔舔嘴唇，脱下手套，没花多少功夫就把加布里尔身上繁复的制服脱得只剩内裤——并非早有预谋，他只是太常在两人共处一室准备装备时看着小加把那些紧身裤啊、背心一件件套上身罢了。

 

——但说实话，看着那副巧克力色的身体逐渐被衣料覆盖上真是种享受。而他确信能亲手脱下它们的确是种珍贵的体验。

 

湿漉漉的深蓝色长裤被随意地扔在地上，加布里尔都能闻到自己的味道了，杰克拉开他同样湿透的内裤，勃起的阴茎立刻弹了出来，前液挂在龟头上让它看来就像哭了一样。莫里森似乎是打算用嘴巴和加布里尔的身体来场深刻的亲密谈话，他向前含住了后者的乳头，麦金色的脑袋在加布里尔的胸前跟个吸奶的幼兽差不多。暗影守望的指挥官发出一声闷哼，他抓着莫里森的头发微微拱起身子，手指胡乱地拉开他黑色制服裤的拉链将那根一直顶着他的东西释放出来。

 

如果忽略他们是伴侣的前提那这只会是一场为了解决发情期而产生的性爱，这么一想就感觉没那么诡异了。但莫里森和他的想法显然不同，他一边吸吮着眼前发硬的褐色突起一边模糊不清地开口，痒得让莱耶斯忍不住向后闪了一下。

 

“所以我们是伴侣。”杰克说道，他轻轻地咬着小加的乳头向外拉扯又放开。 “你希望我们的第一次是在地上吗？”

 

“平常我怎么不觉得你话有这么多，童子军。”不太高兴地拉开胸前的男人，莱耶斯的手臂在发抖。 “这件事我们可以等做完了再谈。”

 

“这解释了为什么我第一次看见你的时候就很轻易地闻到了你的信息素。”他继续喃喃自语。

 

加布里尔维持了三秒的沉默，所以杰克当初也和他有相同的遭遇？难道他要拍拍指挥官的肩膀笑着回答“喔真巧，我也是呢”接着来个柔情甜蜜的拥抱和亲吻？别闹了，那有损他的自尊。可杰克却抛弃了他的羞耻心，在加布里尔发愣的几秒内将手指伸到了后穴周围，借着分泌出的液体轻松地把指头挤了进去。

 

莫里森看着发出一声类似被呛到的哽咽声、突然挺直了腰背的拉丁男人，微笑着又塞进了一根手指。其实依照加布里尔目前的生理状况，他只需稍微扩张几下就能用真家伙操进去了，但对方的反应实在是太有趣了，于是他打算用最缓慢的速度在里头按压、弯曲。莱耶斯愤怒地瞪了他一眼，握着他阴茎的手紧了紧。

 

“很好玩，嗯？”莱耶斯低低地笑了，假如他知道这只会让莫里森被他握在手里的那根“鬼东西”更有精神他或许就会停下这举动。他明白他现在肯定是一副充满情欲又得意洋洋的表情，但这能让他觉得自己暂时处于上位。

 

“是还挺不错的。”莫里森干巴巴地回答。也许他得等到他们关系更确定后再来玩小加，俗话是怎么说的？当你的命根子被别人掌握着时千万别干蠢事。

 

“我限你三分钟之内解决这个问题…啊。”

 

莱耶斯很确信他刚才叫出了绝对不适合他的呻吟声。

 

千错万错都是莫里森的错。他边扭动着腰边想，加进的第三根手指明显地丧失了先前的耐心，近乎是粗鲁地在体内搅动，他不得不承认这种鲁莽的动作反而让他的欲望从小火苗燃烧成了营火。后穴发痒着想被更粗大的东西填满，那随意的扩张此时又好像缺少了什么，总之那一点帮助也没有。

 

“说真的，”杰克又说话了，能不能找个人堵住他的嘴算了？ “还好是你。”

 

“闭嘴，童子军。你一定得挑发情期讲这种话吗？”忍无可忍的加布里尔抓住杰克的手臂将身体支撑起来，一把推倒眼前衣冠楚楚的男人，坐在他的跨间调整了下姿势，一手的食指和中指撑开穴口，另一手扶着他的阴茎，缓慢地坐了下去。他看着一瞬间呆滞的杰克，吐出一声嗤笑。 “嗯…你在追过来的当下就该做好关于“这个”的心理准备了。”

 

加布里尔仰起脖子，他湿得像刚经历了一次潮吹，又软又热的内壁紧贴着杰克的阴茎，仿佛想尽快榨出精液让他射进生殖腔里饥渴地吸着不放。他上下骑着深埋在肉穴内的硬物，骑乘的姿势并没有想像中容易，更何况发情期总会让每个人失去对自我的控制，他的大腿肌肉紧绷得不像话，全身僵硬搞得他像是个情趣娃娃之类的在被杰克操干。莱耶斯前后摆动着腰，尝试让那根烫得吓人的老二能多多少少摩擦到前列腺，他的经验不多，怎么会知道敏感点在哪。

 

“操…你到底要不要动？”莱耶斯拍拍杰克的脸颊。 “你是傻了还是呆了？”

 

“…你太紧了。”莫里森在那巧克力色的臀部上打一下，因为平时的锻炼极有弹性的触感让他忍不住揉了几把。 “别夹得那么紧，你想让我那么快就射在里面吗？”

 

莱耶斯胀红着脸，就连他深色的皮肤都染上了一层粉红，他以莫里森（大概）不会察觉到的速度慢慢地放松下来——他可不想让这位比他小了几岁的男人觉得自己在乖乖听话照做。杰克这才满意地哼哼了几声，曲起膝盖，扶着他两侧的腰开始挺动。

 

“臭不要脸。”怒骂了一句，从加布里尔嘴里溢出咒骂声转变成了断断续续的喘息。杰克动得太快了，湿答答的水声和肉体碰撞的拍打声毫不间断，甚至还因为黏腻的体液发出了“咕啾咕啾”的吵杂噪音，如果他是想演奏一首协奏曲那他绝对是世界上最失败的演奏家。 “莫里森…慢…啊…慢一点。”

 

“还不行。”指挥官拒绝了请求，他还没找到能完全让加布里尔抛弃盔甲的那个点呢，换个角度说不准会更好。于是莫里森接着换着角度抽插，小加放在他肩膀上支撑的两只手掐得更紧了，力道大得能留下几天都不会消去的瘀青，但与此同时他也在为那不停起伏的屁股增添上红色的印子，互相抵销一下其实还能接受。

 

“啊啊…操你的…莫里森”莱耶斯痛苦地咬着下唇呻吟，他感觉得到杰克有好几次都正好擦过了前列腺又马上移开，要不是他清楚知道对方还不够了解自己的身体他几乎都要以为那是刻意的了。

 

“你就不能坦率点叫我的名字吗？”

 

“难道你…就不能天杀的闭嘴五秒钟？”他从喉咙发出低沉的吼声，像老虎或狮子。下一秒却变成了刚出生的奶猫，声音直直向上拔高。 “操操操莫里森…！”

 

看来是找到了。杰克粗喘着气，转而向那个点不停地顶弄。小加已经说不出任何一句哪怕只有五个字的完整句子了，那些怒骂声断断续续地让他听来像个坏掉的发声玩偶。他的喉咙喊得沙哑，眼镜半眯着，圆润的龟头顶上前列腺所带来的快感密密麻麻地像蚂蚁爬上他的脊背，很快地他可怜的肌肉就无法支撑身体的重量而使他整个人往莫里森的身上贴去。

 

莫里森半强迫地拉着莱耶斯接吻，舌头灵活地勾着后者缠绕，口水从莱耶斯的嘴角流出湿糊糊的一片，但他身上又有哪个部位是干燥的？看在那些汗水、前液和淫水的份上，加布里尔湿得都快让人抱不住了。

 

“唔嗯…操，莫里森，莫里森…”加布里尔趁着杰克松开他红肿的嘴唇时说道，重复着他的名字像在求救。他的左手直直往下想摸摸硬得发疼的阴茎，却碍于姿势问题只能藉由与杰克下腹部的粗糙衣料摩擦来获取抚慰。乳头擦过指挥官大衣的领子，又痛又痒的可他不想停下。

 

“你想换个姿势吗？”杰克问道。莱耶斯想都没想就给了肯定的答案，于是杰克将埋在他体内的阴茎抽出（为此他不满地哼了几声），让他跪趴在地上再次从后面进入那没被喂饱的小穴，顺便还脱了挂在身上的大衣。这下莱耶斯终于能碰碰他被冷落的小兄弟了，他借着上头的液体套弄着，偶尔用指腹滑过马眼，身后的人抽插的速度却慢了下来。

 

他不解地回头望向莫里森，只见对方腾出一只手抚摸着他的后颈，阴茎在柔软的肉穴里绕着圈打转，直到碰到了一处才猛地一顶。加布里尔叫出了哭腔，龟头顶着生殖腔的入口，酸麻、疼痛和快感一并冲上脑门，劈哩啪啦地刺激所有的感官。他的十指像剪刀手爱德华那样扭曲着，修剪整齐的指甲在地毯上划出浅浅的痕迹，阴茎吐出白浊的液体，射了一地。

 

“我能进去吗？”始作俑者居然还在故作有礼地询问他的意愿。 “我得得到你的同意。”

 

“啊…不，不不不…你想都别想…”点了点头却立刻反悔摇头，他知道要是让杰克进去了再咬上后颈那他们的标记就完成了，他Omega的本能在叫喊着“是的是的拜托快插进来”，理性则坚决不能向欲望投降。两方僵持不下的结果就是他做出了一边咬牙切齿地说着“不”却在点头的诡异举动。

 

假如决定不了就依照最开始的想法去做。莫里森的脑内跳出了这句某天安娜正在斥责一群办事效率过低的团队时所说的话。而小加最初是在点头的。

 

“嗯唔…莫里森…！”加布里尔大叫。要不是莫里森正紧紧抓着他的腰不放他估计已经像只受惊的兔子跳起来了。腔口被侵入后如海浪迎面袭来的快感侵蚀着他的理智，他两眼微微向上翻着，高潮过的内壁不由自主地夹紧。要是莫里森再拖下去，他射过一次的阴茎就要再次勃起了。 “…射进来，妈的，射进来。杰克！”

 

“操，你夹得太紧了…”从额上低落的汗水洒在被各种体液浸湿的地毯上，温热的液体包覆着龟头，莫里森在射精的那一秒向前咬住加布里尔的腺体，他的结卡在了腔口好让全部的精液一滴不漏地射进小加的生殖腔里。他们的标记形成，这让莫里森感到了一股极大的满足感。而加布里尔早就喊到发不出声音了，只能趴在地上接受精液的洗礼。

 

等到结完全消掉，杰克维持着原先的动作停顿了将近一分钟的时间，直到莱耶斯自己开始向前爬行好让那根使他愉悦又使他痛苦的阴茎从身体里退出，他才抱起了莱耶斯将人放到了床上。

 

属于Omega的气味在空气中逐渐加重和他的信息素混在一起，肉桂和小麦的香气闻起来有点像街角的那种乡村烘焙坊。他想着，或许他们从守望先锋的职位上退位后可以去开家面包店，过着朴实的生活说不定还会生几个孩子养几只狗；奥斯顿和源氏这些年纪较小的成员偶尔会来看他们；而担任新任指挥官的很有可能是法拉，她现在还小，但莫里森能看出来安娜将她教得很好。是莱耶斯的一个拳头才让他唤回了思绪，那人绝对想不到他已经在规划他俩的退休生活了。

 

“很酸。”莱耶斯看了一眼穿着整齐、只要套上外套再把那该死的长裤给穿好就能直接上台演讲的莫里森，决定忽视自己却被弄得乱糟糟的这点。他用唇语说道，指了指腿部的位置。

 

他的大腿和小腿酸得跟当初接受改造士兵计划时三天两头就得跑上几百米时一样，那时和他不同寝室的莫里森会在训练完后跑到交际厅去顺几瓶啤酒回来——当然了，军方不会放任Alpha和Omega同住一间房，却会设置“交际厅”这种地方让需要发泄的士兵去寻找对象——给隔壁房的莱耶斯。莱耶斯固然闲得发慌，但他可不想被当作是去约炮的，所以大多数时间他都待在卧室等莫里森的外送宵夜。他们混熟了后对方甚至会发挥同事爱替他按摩疼痛的小腿。

 

…不过绝对不是现在这种色情的方式。

 

总而言之，加布里尔有种预感：他们今天是别想离开这间房间了。

 

END

 

彩蛋1：

 

两天后，对于迟来的发情期依旧有疑惑的莱耶斯偷偷地去找了齐格勒和安娜——尽管众人只要靠着他身上的味道就能轻易猜到他和指挥官刚进行了结合。

 

“小加。”安娜惋惜地看着他，就连一旁的齐格勒都用看见路边被撞在纸箱里抛弃的小猫一样同情的眼神望着他。 “你上次学性别分化教育是什么时候？”

 

“十几岁吧。”加布里尔皱眉，他向来不怎么在意有关配对的消息。 “有什么问题？”

 

“喔——莱耶斯。资讯要懂得随时更新，你知道六年前科学家们研究出了世界上确实存在另一种配对的可能性吗？”安吉拉笑着摇头，她打开立体投影，空气中立刻出现两面淡蓝色的视窗，上头分别写着“最新发现！伴侣配对原有另一种方式！”和“来自瑞士的齐格勒医生协助研究”。

 

莱耶斯快速地阅读过去，直到他发现了关键字：“…互相都察觉到对彼此的喜爱后便会引起发情期？”

 

他露出复杂的表情。

 

“我们那时候在吵架啊。”

 

“没错，你们在吵着关于下次任务要派你们哪一个去的议题。杰克坚持自己前往，而你在说服他待在总部由你去探查。”世界顶尖的狙击手耸着肩。 “我都看出来了，你们怎么还搞不清楚？”

 

暗影指挥官不说话了，他觉得他需要想个办法让这两位女士把他曾来过医护室问这个蠢问题的事情带进坟墓里。

 

彩蛋2：

 

士兵76对外宣称他还没遇到命中注定的对象，但熟知他真正身份的人都清楚这只是为了避免烦人的解释和不必要的说故事时间。

 

他已经和他的Omega分离了太久，对一般人来说这在心灵和身理上都是酷刑，Alpha可能会变得暴躁、易怒，但士兵76已经习惯了没有加布里尔的日子，他也早就学会如何控制自己的脾气。

 

他甚至能在闻到肉桂香味时一脸平静地从香料小贩前走过，或是在经过烘焙坊的时候装作毫不知情的模样，连看一眼都不愿意。

 

某次在英国遇见奥斯顿时那位神奇的时空穿越者问过他，难道你就不会猜测搞不好有哪次闻到类似的信息素时莱耶斯就正好和你擦肩而过吗？

 

士兵76摇头，他说，死神的味道和加布里尔不同，所以他没法靠气味判断加布里尔是否在附近，死神也从未靠近过他。

 

而奥斯顿投给他的是一个同情的目光。

 

但他没说的是，他知道有另一个方法能找到小加。他能控制好脾气可那不代表小加也会，只要听见那吵杂的散弹枪枪声，就代表他那学不会管理情绪的伴侣就在附近了。

 

 ①：含盐酸的洁厕液和含次氯酸纳的消毒液混在一起会产生有毒的氯气，在密闭空间里待着吸了会死的。由于原料方便取得，很多影集或漫画都有用这种方法进行谋杀。 （柯南啊鬼语者（Ghost Whisperer）都有）


End file.
